Accumulation of frost, ice, or snow on aircraft changes airflow over aircraft wings, reducing lift and increasing drag. The accumulations also add to the total weight, increasing lift required for takeoff. Accordingly, frost, ice, or snow is normally removed prior to take-off. While in flight, hot engine bleed air, electric blankets, mechanical boots, or combinations thereof may be used to keep ice off exterior surfaces of aircraft. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) and rotorcraft cannot operate at certain altitudes due to potential icing of flight surfaces. The listed measures actively consume energy, add weight, and reduce fuel economy.
On the ground, anti-icing and de-icing fluids in the form of hot glycol sprays are employed. While effective, such fluids generate an added expense and may cause gate delays from additional application time. The glycol fluids may generate added expense for remediation. As a result, different options for removing ice from aircraft are desirable.